


Just a Drop in the Sea

by Nife



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, Illnesses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/pseuds/Nife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Dragon Age Kink Meme fill.</p>
<p>Anders collapses after getting sick and the crew pick him up and nurse him back to health</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Drop in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Right so there wasn't even much of a pairing there…sorry, but I hope you enjoyed regardless. Writing isn't my skill but I'm glad that this got finished

"Just one more…just…one," Anders thought as he healed another Lowtown resident poisoned by the bloody Qunari gas. It wouldn't be enough of course, he couldn't be enough. There were too many dying …to many bodies already piled…so few he could save, less that had the mind to find salvation. Of course the Chantry in its Hightown location would do nothing, even in the face of blatant suffering of its so called flock. No, theirs were the nobles and the Templars…not the downtrodden. Not the people who actually could use the help. Blasted…

No! No…he had to focus, focus or more will die. Concentrate your energy to a fine sharp edge. Use it to save who you could and…damn the Chantry, for now…forever. These people needed his skills, not his rage. Not his vengeance.

More dead, the little boy, he couldn't…his mother wept but he couldn't even offer her comfort. There was nothing more he could give her tears or any of the others who wept. Only…try to save people still breathing. Maker he hoped that this would end soon…this horn head madness.

Still more came and before dawn had even approached…the body count had hit the hundreds. He'd saved many lives but the dead out weighted the living, his heart wretched and sunk at all the mothers clutching their lifeless children, at all the lovers holding their lost loved one. The Chantry would tend to them now; too weak to help the living…but easy enough to aid the dead.

Maker he was tired, he prayed that less catastrophes hit his door this week…not that his or the people's luck would rise. Damnation. 

"I just need a little rest now…." he wasn't sure if it was said aloud or in his mind but he didn't care, falling in his bed he slept, silent and dreamless.

It wasn't of course, enough for the blasted Qunari. They wouldn't be satisfied with killing a bunch of people who had no involvement either way with them or that blasted sister. At least…at least for now he only had to deal with some inane task Hawke had decided to do. Of course that translated to wandering about Sundermount to get some herb or ink or whatever it is that not-tranquil mage in gallows requested.

"You know Anders; if you keep walking like the living dead we might mistake you for an enemy." Hawke jested leading, as always, the group onto another adventure. His laughter echoed against the peeks, completely alone when none of his companions joined in.

Fenris never laughed ever…probably as a rule to ensure his face didn't crack, Varric was to busy…writing it seemed, when was he not writing and Merrill, well Merrill just didn't get it. No real surprises there.

Slowing down Hawke stepped in pace beside the moody apostate and asked, a lot quieter but still not quiet enough to escape Varric's keen rogue hearing, "Seriously, are you alright?"

"I'm tired." Anders answered, unable to muster something more. It was the base truth of it anyways. Not that it mattered because he got the typical reactions anyways. Varric looked interested but still concerned, Merrill looked worried but confused, Fenris sneered harder and Hawke looked a little more …well less himself and more like a good friend.

Which was a nice change but right now Anders could barely see straight. Hawke held his arm as Ander's world tilted for a moment and turned grey. He felt ill to the point where it was painful and had to fight not to vomit. Even with his friend's physical support he fell to his knees, clutching at the dirt with his free arm as Hawke knelt beside him.

“Here, water." Trusty old Varric said, placing a water skin in front of Anders. The cap was removed for him and he was basically bottle fed its content. Right…that was so not water or at least not just water. It …felt good though, filled an aching thirst he had. Yes, this was good. He was good; he'd be…okay, at least.

"We should not have brought him, now we'll have to carry him back." Fenris gripped somewhere to the left of him. At any other time Anders would have snipped right back but he supposed it was more important to drink that tasty wine. He hoped there was more, there was none left in the skin. 

"Polished that off right quick! You know if dragging you out when you're half dead is how to get you drinking with us in the hanged man…" The smart ass fellow mage would have continued but luckily, read lovingly, Varric cut Hawke short.

"Not now Hawke, pass me yours and we'll get some blood back in Blondie's cheeks." Varric said, taking the skin right off his belt.

The blood mage tilted her head towards Varric asking, "But Varric, wine isn't how you get blood into the cheeks, is it? Don't you usually have to blush or get really warm or cold?" Merrill looked to Anders, touching his forehead, "He feels clammy, I think he needs a bed."

"What was your first clue, witch?" Fenris said, already rearranging his pack so that he could carry the blond mage. "You'll both have to carry these packs." He nodded his head to the leather sacks.

There were more things being said, more stuff being rearranged, he was certain but Anders didn't seem to be able to care to much. He also found himself being carried …by the elf. Yes, they'd discussed this he thinks, remembers. Blasted elf, he had no right to be so small and so strong. "Maker this is embarrassing."

"Your pet abomination is awake again." Fenris grumbled to Hawke who was, surprisingly behind them. Varric was leading Anders thought. That lump walking ahead was short enough but not dark green enough to be Merrill. Thoughts fled him as another wave of dizziness overcame him and he nearly fell off the broody elf's back to throw up all over the ground.

"Glad that wasn't my good wine." Varric muttered, coming up to them and holding Anders for a second while the grossed out Fenris stepped back and Hawke came into his vision with another skin.

Tilting Ander's head back they helped him drink, this time it was water, and kept him from choking. He wondered absently where they learnt this mild degree of first aid. Maybe they'd always known it he just hadn't noticed. Well none of that mattered currently. Anders was just glad to have the aid.

"Don't throw that up if you can help it." Merrill advised, wiping his brow and down to his neck to his collar with a cold cloth. It felt…amazingly good. Absently Anders wondered if he had a fever, the cold cloth probably wouldn't have brought as much relief otherwise. Mentally shrugging he just let them tend to him; his fried brain couldn't hope to do a proper diagnostic. Eventually the cloth was removed and he was once again hoisted onto a back.

"If you throw up on me I will injure you when you get better." Fenris growled to him.

He must have passed out again because when he woke he was in the Amell estate staring up at a canopy of a bed. His tired mind wondered idly how Bodahn and Orana managed to keep the top of the drapery clean and dust free. He also wondered who had stripped him and redressed him in what, he assumed, was a set of Hawke's pyjamas.

"Oh good, you're awake. Had us scared there Blondie." Varric's voice drifted over him from his left and turning the blond dwarf came into focus. "You were out for an entire fight /and/ the last two days."

"Two days?" Anders rasped, voice barely above a whisper. Well he did feel rather parched again. Varric, the trusty dwarf that he was, took that as his cue and helped Anders drink another full cup of water. It was amazing how wonderful the simple liquid tasted when your mouth felt like it was composed entirely of sandpaper.

"Yep, you actually got Fenris to look just a might bit concerned. He looked at you with that look he usually gives his wine when he's about to run out." Varric laughed, and despite his head feeling like it was inside a Chantry bell where everything echoed in stereo, Anders thought it sounded nice. Comforting really. The rogue must have mastered his chuckles so that they would be gentle and warming, no way that skill comes without practice.

Blinking stupidly and contently, despite the urge to panic about missing /two days/ in his clinic and with the underground, Anders asked, "Where are they?" Well more half wheezed it out then choked on the end.

"Relax Blondie," Varric reassured, "everyone's okay. So's your clinic. Hawke and Issy went and made sure it was still locked after we made sure you weren't about to faint dead away."

A quick few quiet words and she was off, probably to fetch Hawke or maybe tea. Varric padded quietly back over to him, a small smile on his face. "Well now, do you feel hungry? I'm getting her to get some soup and Hawke, in that order."

"Thank you." Anders whispered back in reply and lolled his head back to looking straight up at the canopy. He was warm, comfy and oddly…not smelling to bad. Must have washed him too…or maybe he did have a fever like he thought. "Am I…okay?" He asked not sure if Varric would understand what he meant or even be able to answer even if he did.

"Hawke and Daisy seem to think so." Varric replied, sitting down and getting comfortable. "They were taking care of you, well Hawke was doing most of the work with nurse Merrill helping out." there was a quiet but rumbly laughter from the dwarf as he thought on the memory. "Fenris was here too, for a bit. Well mostly he ate Hawke's food and drank his wine. Complained a bit about this that and mages. Usual stuff." another deep chuckle, "We all knew he just wanted to stick around to make sure you kept breathing. After all who would he snark at if you were dead?"

Relaxing a bit more a small smile graced Anders' lips. "Thank you…and…them." He would have gone on, probably said something really mushy like

There was also bread…tasty, tasty bread. Oh Maker he was probably drooling all over his chin. With a bit of a struggle he opened his eyes to see Hawke helping Orana the platter food on a small portable table. His stomach rumbled hungrily causing the small elf to startle and Hawke to laugh openly.

"Now, now, be nice to our poor favourite apostate." Varric said a low chuckle in his own voice. The blond rogue still sat in the chair beside the bed but now he was angled so he could help Anders sit up.

Together he and Hawke accomplished just that then move another tray with short legs onto his lap where they put the soup and some of the rolls. Varric grabbed the spoon and raised it up. "Open up Blondie, here comes the buggy!"

With as much tired irritation as he could muster Anders rolled his eyes and opened mouth. He was glad for the assistance…truly

Only a little bit of a mess later Anders was fed, cleaned up and put right back to bed, already half way dozing with happily filled stomach. It was…nice to be …helped for (loved?) like this. To be cared for when he couldn't do it himself. He hadn't had anyone like that since…since well, Karl. Ah, the pain of that memory still stung it seemed but at least he didn't feel like breaking down into tears or raging, though that might more be attributed to his exhaustion.

Hawke was in Varric chair now, talking to said dwarf who'd taken up residence on the small sofa that was also in the room. Orana had taken the dishes out and had blushed when Anders said thank you, which the blond mage found adorable.

Lightly Anders' hand was squeezed by Hawke, a small gesture of comfort…but appreciated it all the same. He drifted off to their voices, a lullaby all for him and nearly as soft as a mother's voice. He knew he was smiling even as he slept.


End file.
